The Life of a Hunter
by Bluehog
Summary: Based on Phanstasy Star Online.rnThis is the story of the life of one a hunter and his friend, from meeting in elementry, to training as hunters, and then as they explore Ragol from Episode 1 of PSO.
1. First School

The Life of a Hunter

Prologue

This is the story of my life. I am Kurako, a high level Hunter. I am a HUmar, but I would have preferred to be a FOmar. I am alone, I have been for over a year now. I miss my friend, I miss Jon. My father left on Pioneer 1, he was one of the top 10 hunters. He was a FOmar, and a very powerful one at that. He told me when I was three, he was proud of the way my skill was growing, even at that young age. I would go to him on Pioneer 2, with my mother and my sister. Since he left I trained myself to be a great warrior, just like him.

Chapter One

First School

When I was six we boarded Pioneer 2. This was a new time for me. There were a lot of other kids in the residential block I lived in, but I wanted nothing to do with them. It seemed they wanted to avoid me too, although it may have been the wooden saber on my back. That saber was my prize possession, and I trained myself with it everyday.

One week after Pioneer 2 departed it was time for my first social challenge, school. I had been home-schooled before, but now my mother had to work, meaning my sister and I had to go to public school. The thing that really bothered me was I couldn't bring my wooden saber with me, only the police, army, and full-fledged hunters could bring their weapons anywhere.

Before I left I got myself ready. By brown hair was gelled into its usual spikes. My sister a came in, her blonde hair in pig-tails. We were ready for our first day of public school.

I was a second grader at West Side Elementary. At first things seemed to be going well. The first kid I met was friendly. His long red hair went down to his black trouser waist. The school had a uniform that consisted of black pants and white shirt. We also had a badge with out name and grade. This kid was in the next grade but he actually treated me as an equal. His face was kind, not the cruel one of the older grades. I don't know why but I liked this guy.

Later during the lunch break I sat a table by myself. The first, second, and third grades ate at the same time, but I wanted nothing to do with them. I had looked around for that kid from earlier, but I guess he hadn't shown. I saw my first grade sister come in, looking nervous. Who could blame her, we had lived pretty isolated before this.

I turned back to my food, and my book on swords I had found in the school library. This place may not be so bad I thought. Then suddenly I heard a crashing sound. Then I heard my sister scream. Great, just great I thought. When I turned around I saw a bunch of third graders at the table my sister had been at. I was close enough to hear what they were saying. "Little girl, when I say we want to sit here you move," the biggest of them said. My sister was on the floor, with a big bruise on her forehead. I looked back up at the bully as he kicked my sister, "We rule this place." Then the bully started to laugh.

I couldn't just watch as my sister was beaten up. I stood up and yelled o the bullies, "Leave her alone!" The bully then looked at me.

"You got a lot of guts kid. But I am afraid your out of your league," The bully said. Then he kicked her again. "I said leave her alone!" I yelled back. I clenched both my fists and walked straight in front of him. He was a good six inches taller then me.

The bully clenched his fists and punched his hand. "This little punk has a death wish. Should I turn him inside out, or just put his lights ou…" That was far as he got. I hit him, I hit him right in the face. Blood came out his nose as he fell to the ground. "Anyone else want to mess with my sister?" I asked.

The other bullies ran. I smiled, my first battle was won with one blow. Next thing I knew there was a strong hand that picked me up by the back of my shirt. "Come on young man, your going to the principal," a teacher said.

Great, just great. Here I am defending my sister and already I'm in trouble. Looks like school may not be such an okay place after all. As I'm carried out of the lunch room I saw that red-head come in and help my sister. "At least he's not so bad," I thought to myself. Just as I leave the room I saw him concentrating hard and muttering something.

The teacher carries me to the office and I think that this is going to be my last day alive. What about when my mother finds out…


	2. My Friend

Chapter Two

My Friend

I'm sitting in the office, waiting to see the principal. Its been a five minute wait, as he is currently yelling at some other students. While I'm waiting the red-head is brought in by another teacher. At least he was allowed to walk on his own two feet, I'm still a little sore from being carried by the shirt. He walks in and sits down next to me.

A minute later I'm called into the principals office. Now I'm nervous, as this guy will decide my fate. The office is about the size of my room at home, which isn't saying much. There is a big desk in the middle of the room. In a large chair behind the desk the principal was sitting. His bald head had a frown on it. "And just who might you be?" I'm asked. I figure honesty will make my demise a little less painful. "My name is Kurako sir. Kurako Saijo."

"Saijo? Related to the Force named Kano Saijo" The principal asked. Apparently my father's fame was well known. I nodded then I said, "He was my father."

The principal chuckled, "Like father like son I guess. Kano got in trouble a lot too. However you went beyond your father and got into a fist fight. On the first day too. You know the rules, fighting to the degree you did, where you broke a kids nose, is punishable by a two week suspension, with extra homework for each day."

"Sir, but…" I started to argue.

"Quite, I'm not interested in your excuses. You will be sent home. If you were planning on following in your father's footsteps you just ruined all your chance…" Then the door burst open.

"Sir he did not start the fight or anything like that. He was defending the girl who was attacked." It was the red-head. I made a mental note to myself: this guy has really good hearing.

"And you are?" The principal asked.

"I'm John Nakz, I saw everything on the sidelines. Kurako here stepped in on some kids who were beating up a first grade girl." John then turned to me, "I guessing she was your sister, according to the badge." I nodded to John.

The principal looked from John, to me, to John, then back to me again. "That does sound like your father, defending someone. In that case you only get five days detention Kurako. You John also have five days of detention, one for breaking into my office and four for using a technique in school."

I did a double take on that last sentence. John here was already able to use techniques already! I thought only hunters were able to do that! I was so lost in thought I barely heard the principal say to leave. I walked out, amazed that I was not going to be killed.

John and I had to do our detentions together. We did all sorts of things, mop the hallways after school, pick up garbage on the grounds, and a bunch of other stuff. There was always a teacher around to make sure we didn't cause any more trouble. However as time went by John and I talked just to pass the time quicker. Over the course of the week I learned a lot about him. He was a quiet sort of person, and very friendly. Like myself he had a wooden saber he practiced with. I learned even more that we both dreamed of becoming hunters.

On the last day of detentions he invited me over tomorrow. I was amazed, in just two weeks I had made a friend, the very first friend ever. Naturally I agreed to come. When we got out I ran for home, I couldn't wait to get changed and practice, with the knowledge I'd finally have a sparing partner. After a few hours of constant practicing in my room I flopped onto the bed, exhausted. I must be better then John, I thought. I don't know how long I had been laying there when I finally fell asleep.

There as no school the next day, as it was Redi (Saturday). Next day I woke up at about 3 geha 75 sant (about 9:00a.m.). I ran into the kitchen and got my self breakfast. My mother noticed the rush I was in. "What are doing today to give yourself such a fine appetite?" she asked.

"I made a friend in school, and I'm going to be going over today," I replied. My mother seemed to be in shock as I gulped down my eggs and ran back to my room. I threw of my pajamas and put on my dark green shirt with matching pants. I grabbed my saber and slung it over my back. "Hi Kri, bye Kri," I yelled to my sister in the living room as I dashed out the door. She was no worse for her experience, aside from a big bruise where she was kicked on the forehead. "Be sure to be back by 7 geha 50 sant! (6:00 p.m.)" my mom shouted after me.

I don't know where I got all the energy I did but I ran a good 10 blocks to John's house. I was actually panting by the time I got to the door. I knocked and the a woman opened the door. She wore a nurse's uniform and had blonde hair. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Kurako (pant), is (pant) John home?" I asked. The lady looked at me for a moment, then she shouted into the house, "John! A Koracu is here.." "Its Kurako not Koracu," I intervened. "Sorry," she said, "A Kurako is here to see you." Deep in the house I here John's voice reply, "Send him to my room mother."

At least I found the right house. John's mother had said the door at the end of a hallway. I opened the door and saw John sitting on the floor in the middle of the room. He was wearing a black shirt and blood red pants. I looked around and saw several items floating nearby. I was a little amazed to say the least. The objects sank slowly to the floor as John stood up. "Welcome Kurako," he said. I took a quick look around, and then I saw on the wall something to completely and utterly surprised me. On the wall was a picture of my father and another Force that he had invited over once. I asked, "Is that your father in the picture?"

John turned around to see the picture. "My father, Sarhato Nakz. And that would be your father Kano Saijo would it not? My father and yours were friends. And both of us seem to be following in their footsteps."

I took a step back, John was good all right. I had never seen such a talent for knowledge before. Nor had I ever seen a levitation technique. "Don't be surprised, that is a trick my father invented. But I see you brought your saber, shall we practice?" John asked.

That brought me back. I whipped out my saber and said, "You better be ready for some serious pain John." John grabbed his saber and our sparring began.

During the battle John and I were both hit several times, we were almost equal in skill, almost. At the end of the battle John seemed to have taken most of the hits, but I must say I was pretty worn out myself.

After that we both had fun with other stuff. We both agreed to apply to the hunters guild when I was old enough. Someday we would begin the road to become hunters.

And twelve years later, that day came.


	3. The First Step

Chapter Three

The First Step

It had been twelve years since Pioneer 2 left the home world. There was about seven months left in the long journey. I was 18 then, finally old enough to become a hunter. I woke up on the 6th of Thelat (approximately May 21) refreshed and ready for the day. I got dressed, brown shirt and pants. I grabbed my well worn, wooden saber. Then I stopped, and I thought, "I won't be needing this anymore. The day all the work with this saber will pay off is today."

I left my room, into the same old kitchen it had been in my youth. If I got through this test, I would finally say good-bye to this place. For what may be the last time I said farewell to my mother, her black hair now had many gray streaks in it. My sister was at medical-school, following in my mother's footsteps just like I followed in my father's.

I opened the door and stepped outside, for the first time I was going someplace other then school unarmed. "You're finally up Kurako," someone said.

I turned and looked at the wall of my house, there was John, leaning against the wall. The red shirt and pants he was wearing matched his long, bright red hair. I smiled, we'd both be applying to the Hunter's Guild today. As kids we agreed to apply together, to help each other along the way. It was a good hike to the main guild, as it was in the back of the ship, we lived on the front edge.

After around 10 sant we finally arrived at the guild. John and I looked at each other, this was it, no turning back now. Both of us walked to the doors, then they opened. Inside was a room with light blue walls, a desk with people working behind it, several tables, and a wide window to space. The Hunter's Guild was an impressive sight.

I walked up to the counter. John stood very still and quiet. The lady behind the desk smiled and greeted me with, "Good-morning gentlemen. Welcome to the Hunter's Guild. How can we help you today?"

"We'd like some hunter applications. My friend and I are trying to join," was my reply.

The lady smiled and said, "May I please see your identification cards."

I handed her my ID and John presented his. "One moment please," she said, and then the lady put my card into a slot. The computer in the desk hummed, then an electronic voice spoke, "Authentication, confirmed. Name: Saijo, Kurako. Age: 18. Current residence: 325 Star Avenue. Family on Pioneer 2: Mother and sister. Hunters in family: Saijo, Kano; FOmar, father. (The lady glanced at me when the computer said that, such is my father's fame) Previous Offenses: Defense fights in school, usually defending others. Qualified for hunter application."

The computer then ejected my card. The lady handed it to me and put John's card in. Once again the computer spoke, "Authentication, confirmed. Name: Nakz, John. Age: 19. Current residence: 300 Star Avenue. Family on Pioneer 2: Mother. Hunters in family: Nakz, Sarhato; FOmar, father, deceased. Previous Offenses: Defense fights in school, usually defending others, using techniques in school. Qualified for hunter application"

The computer ejected John's card, and the lady handed it to John. She then reached below the sill of the counter and handed both of us an application. "Please fill these out the proceed to the room over there. Be sure to present the applications to the person inside." She pointed to the steel door next to the counter.

John and I found an empty table in the guild and sat down. "Well Kurako, you and I have more in common then we knew," John said.

I pulled a pen out of my shirt pocket, "You know John, if we both get through the exams we ought to stick together. Hunter teams always last longer then solitary hunters."

John looked at me and gave his own, peaceful smile, "You're right Kurako." Both of us then got to work on the applications.

We filled out the applications, both knowing that this would be the end of our lives, as we knew them. Although John talked a little I did most of the talking, just as it had always been. As I went through the applications I kept thinking soon, soon…


	4. The Hunter's Examination Begins

Chapter Four

The Hunter's Examination Begins

John finished his application first, but instead of going without me he just sat in silent thought. Although I was curious what was on his mind I kept working on the application.

Finally, I was done. Before I even spoke John stood up, application in hand, "Come on Kurako, lets get this done." Damn it, I hated when he did that. He seemed to be able to read people's minds at times. I grabbed my application and got up. I walked over to the door. With no bell, handle, or button I just sighed and knocked.

The door opened to a small corridor. There was a door to the left and one directly on the other side of the hall. A HUcastel (android female hunter of the Hunter class) greeted us. "Can I help you?" she asked. John silently held up his application, logo on the top showing. I followed suit.

The android looked from one application to another. "In here please," she said as she pushed a button on the wall. The door opposite us opened and we were led inside. I was kind of disappointed; it was just a room with six desks in it.

"Please take a seat," the android said and she went to get some papers. John and I sat on opposite ends of the room, and from the look on his face you'd think he was simply going to be reading the newspaper. I'm as nervous as anything about this. The android returned, carrying two lengthy papers. "This is the written portion of the hunter's examination. I will take your applications and look over them while you are taking the test. If your applications are unacceptable you will be removed during the test."

I give John a weak grin before getting to work. The android took my application and John's before going to the back wall to examine them. Sweating bullets, I flip over the cover paper and get to work.

…

An hour after the test began I put my pen down. I was pretty sure I had answered all the general questions good enough. I know I failed the gun part of the exam, I just wasn't to good with them. I knew many things about the techniques, as my father had taught me much. One thing I will never forget this the feeling I had about the blade section, I knew I had aced that one perfectly.

The android must have seen me sitting idly, John too for that matter. "Please hand me your papers and proceed through this door."

The door opposite that which we had come in opened. As we stood up John said to me, "Stop worrying Kurako, you probably did very well on the written exam."  
Damn it, there he goes again. How does he read minds? "Oh well," I thought, "I'll figure it out someday." The next room had three other doors and a medical scanner unit. One door was the normal, dull gray color. The other doors however were very different colors, namely one was red and one was green.

"This test is taken one at a time, you will allowed to use either a wooden saber or a laser handgun for this test. Techniques are not allowed."

I started to take a step forward; to volunteer to go first, then John spoke up, "I'll go first." He then turned to me and looked at me, "Know you Kurako, you'll probably destroy the place. I'd just like to be able to get my chance in today, instead of after they repair the place." John walked over to the rack next to the android and pulled out a wooden saber, "I'll be as quick as I can, then you can have your fun." John walked into the open red door. The door closed behind John as I just stared. The shock of what had just happened had me motionless for a while.

John has a gentle voice that is always peaceful and calm. You rarely hear his voice though because he doesn't often speak. Whenever he does speak he usually says just one or two short sentences. I had never heard John speak so many words in one sitting. The android walked past me to a control booth, "Would you shut your mouth, you're looking very stupid with it hanging open like that."

After five minutes or so the green door opened and John came out, his long red hair drenched in sweat. "Be careful Kurako," he said, speaking his usual amount.

I took the saber from John as I said, "How bad can it be? If it got you to do such a workout then I'm defiantly going to have a good time. The only other times I've seen you look so tired is after one of our all out sparring matches."

I walked through the now open red doors. They closed behind me. Now the real fun would begin.


	5. Hunter's ExamintaionTest End

Chapter Five

Hunter Examination-Test End

The room was now pitch dark. "Saijo Kurako," a speaker sounded, "You are about to be put through an obstacle course. This is the most demanding test for hunters. Your score is based on how many enemies you hit, how hard you hit, and how well you evade attacks. You loose points when you are hit. You must survive for ten minutes. Good luck."

I tightened my grip on the saber. Suddenly I realized something, this saber had a heavier blade then my own. Then I heard a low creaking sound. The wall opposite me was opening. I got myself into a stance that I could easily react to anything with. No sooner were the doors open then some object was flying right at me.

"No time to think," I told myself, "Just act." I swung with the saber and hit the object. Whatever that was it smashed into the wall and exploded. I looked around quickly; the guild had designed a literal horror place. Weird looking machines were all over the place. They looked as though they were designed to look like creatures from someone's worst nightmare. The only common thing they had was a target symbol, a bulls-eye.

Two eight armed machines (or was it eight legged) advanced on me. I ran right between the two. Both of them raised four extra long arms. I thrust my saber into the target on one of them. The machine crashed into the wall. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the arms coming down from the other machine. With no time to turn my saber around I reversed it, ramming the hilt into the target. I then used the saber to hoist this thing into the air. I threw it at the new creation that had entered the room.

This new machine looked like a humanoid robot with four arms and two legs. I don't remember exactly but at least two arms and the head came off when I slammed the first machine into it. The door to the next room opened.

I ran inside and then stopped dead in my tracks. That first room was just for warm up. There must have been at least fifty machines in this room. And all of them seemed to want just one thing, my demise. There was a long line of enemies right in front of me. Without stopping to think I threw the saber. The point rammed the first in line right on the target. Then that machine went flying backwards into the one behind it. In moments the whole line was on the ground not moving.

Now I had a problem, no weapon. I ran towards the saber, and then two more machines tried to stop me. These eight armed freaks looked just like the previous ones. Once again I charged them, this time without a saber. While I ran I put my hands on the ground, then I flipped onto my hands. My feet hit them in the head as I completed the flip. Both machines crashed to the floor as I flipped back onto my feet. I picked up the saber and wheeled to face whatever was next.

Right then I wished I hadn't turned around so quick. The green portal lied beyond a massive robot. It was a giant robotic wall with a head. There were target markers all over it. This guy was big, and I mean huge. It was at least two stories tall and about just as wide. I saw some slots open up on the front of this robotic wall. Missiles came streaming out. It was all I could do to dodge each of the oncoming missiles. As I slid and dodged another I took a look at the saber in my hand. Suddenly I had an idea. I stood up and then held the saber away from my body, to the side. Another missile came at me. This time instead of dodging I swung the saber. I hit the missile and sent it flying back to the robot wall.

The missile hit true. The explosion shook the wall. I took the opportunity and leapt toward the top. Once I got about halfway up I swung the saber from over my head. Then I hit the machine with the full weight of my body plus the force of the leap and the saber. I must have knocked it of balance or something, for then a low moaning sound was heard. Sparks came from the base as the machine was torn loose from the floor. The robot was falling over. As the last connection on the floor severed the machine wall toppled over, right into the green door.

The door split open as the head of the machine wall fell through it. I climbed over the remains and into the main room. John and the android were there, staring. The android recovered quickly though, "Sir, all you had to do was hit the targets. Please hand back the saber."

I am about to raise the saber and hand it to her, then I notice much lighter all of a sudden. I looked down at the saber and saw that the handle had broken off from the force I hit it with. A steel core with computer chips in it showed in the snapped of blade, no wonder it was heavy. I handed the remains over. "Do either of you two want to be a Force?" the android asked. Both John and I nodded our heads. "Please follow me the android said as she lead us into another room."

In the next room there wasn't much. There was a computer panel on the wall, a black leather chair, a screen in front of the chair, and some strange device over the chair. "One of you please take a seat," the android said. This time I was going before John.

I sat down in the chair. A metal helmet lowered onto my head. The screen in front of me turned on. The screen was completely white, except for a black X and a black circle. The android spoke from the control panel. "For five minutes I need to you to concentrate on moving the circle into the X. The circle will not move according to your will but by a random pattern. You must try to keep up with the computer."

For five minutes I sat there as the circle kept moving all over the screen, the X too. I just kept at it, concentrating on moving the circle to the X. When the five-minute mark was reached the screen went blank. The helmet lifted off my head. I got out of the chair, mentally drained. John sat down, looking a little anxious. I just sat on the floor against the wall. John did exactly what I did for five minutes. When John had finished, he sat against the wall too. The android stood still and waited, apparently she knew we would be in this condition. It took about ten minutes but we did recover.

Once I felt like I could think straight again I stood up. The android walked over and handed both John and me a paper, our test results. "Please take these back to the lady at the desk. She will help you finish your registration."

"Finish our…" I began, "You mean we passed the tests!" The android nodded. John and I practically ran out of the test area and back to the main desk.

"Hello gentlemen, welcome back. May I please see your result papers." The lady asked. We both handed her our papers. She looked over John's first. "John Nakz, you have qualified for a position as a Hunter, a Ranger, or a Force. Which do you want to register as?"

John simply smiled and said, "Force."

The lady then looked at me, paper in hand. "Kurako Saijo, you have qualified for a position as a Hunter or a Ranger. You mental potential falls one below minimum tolerance for Force class. Which do you want to register as?"

I just stood there, stunned. I wasn't able to become a Force… I wasn't able to follow my father. I looked at John, and for the first time in my life, I felt jealous of him, he was able to follow his father in his footsteps. I just stood there glaring.

Then, without even looking at me, John spoke, "Kurako, you are upset that you can't follow your father's footsteps perfectly. But why should you let that stop you. Would Kano Saijo be pleased if his son just gave up and quit because everything didn't go perfectly." John turned and faced me, "The Kurako I know was always willing to try anything, no matter what. If you can't try make your father proud as a Hunter or a Ranger instead of a Force you don't deserve to have taken the test."

I felt tears on my checks; John had a point I couldn't argue. What would father think if I just sulked about not making Force class instead of doing my best in another field. "All right," I said with more determination then I had ever had in my life, "I will register as a Hunter. If I can't make my father proud in his footsteps of the mind, I will make him proud with the blade, and all the skills I have learned and will learn for it."

While the lady behind the desk worked on the registration forms I just stood there, both hands on the edge of the desk. I could still feel the tears on my face. I had almost made a fool of myself there, and John had saved me at the last moment. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked to my side, and John was there. His deep blue eyes were filled with joy in that soft expression he wore. "Now that is the Kurako I know," he said, "Stubborn and proud to the core."

The lady at the desk turned back to us, that annoying smile still there. "Your registration is complete. Kurako, you are a HUmar, registration number 01825932. John, you are a FOmar, registration number 10325931. You both will be housed in Hunter Residence H503. The rules are two per residence block. You will find attention rules as well as handbooks in the residence. At 18 sant please report back to block A001 to pick up your new uniforms. Here are your keys." The lady handed us our room keys.

We left the Hunters Guild and started walking to the Hunter's Residence building. As we left I had one thing to say to John, "Thanks John, I own you back there. You mind reading saved my skin."

John looked confused, "Kurako, I can't read minds." I must have had a confused look on my face for he then said, "People are just to predictable, except you are usually hard to predict."

John walked on while I stood there staring for about half a minute. "Hey John, wait!" I said as I ran to catch up.


	6. Day One as a Hunter

Chapter Six

Day One as a Hunter

John and I reached the residence. Once we finally located the H block we then took the elevator up to the fifth floor. Only a few rooms down from the elevator was room H503. I used my key to open it. John and I went inside. The quarters were quite small, but designed to seem spacious. The main living area had a sofa, a TV, dark brown walls, and a computer terminal. There was one hallway on the end of the room. John started to examine the living room with closer detail while I started down the hallway. There were two bedrooms to the left, and windows on the right. At the end of the hallway was the kitchen/dinning area. John now came down the hall, just glanced around and told me, "I'll take the room next to the kitchen. We don't need you eating all the food."

"Is it that or do you just want to be away from the front door, and thus farther from people?" I joked. John shrugged and walked into his room. Nothing surprised me about that reaction, and I just went to my room. It was decent sized, I'd just have to change the walls from white to dark green later. There was a decent sized bed, as well as a desk, bathroom, and a closet. There was also a bookshelf, which only had one book on it, "The Hunter's Manual" it was called. I made a note to myself, after getting my uniform I should head back to my old house and get my things. I decided to lay down and read the manual.

…

As 18 Sant approached. I put down the book. As I lowered the book I saw John standing in the doorway. "How long have you been there?" I asked.

"Since about 16 Sant, you seem into that book," John replied.

I just shrugged, "It passes the time. Now lets get down to A001 and get our uniforms."

John and I walked down to the A block, the social and business block. In the one basement floor lied the wardrobe area. John and I took the elevator down. The doors opened and into a small room. There was a door next to a desk and that was it. There was a single terminal station on the desk, and lots of books. Behind the desk there was an old lady, clothed in the official light blue uniform of Guild workers. She lowered the newspaper she was reading. She glanced from us to her screen and back. "Kurako, you are permitted to choose any one of the uniforms for a Hunter. Two more of this issue will be sent to your quarters in the morning," she said to me, then she faced John, "John, you are permitted to choose any one of the robes for a Force. Same situation with delivery. The uniforms for both of you must be checked out here, with me." She pressed a button under her desk. The single door in the gray roomed opened.

"Thanks," I said, and I walked through the door. John followed. The old lady shrugged, and pulled the newspaper in front of her face and coughed. I made a mental note to myself, see if I could help this lady out sometime. She sure seemed like she could use a friend.

Once inside there wasn't much to see. The room was white with twelve niches in the walls. Over each niche was a sign reading for that group's designation. I went over to the niche with the sign HUmar while John went over to the FOmar section. In each of the niches was a rack of uniforms. John and I both started looking through our racks. I was first looking for a good color. Orange, no. Red, no. Black, that would suit John but not me, no. Pink, how come that is here? White, worse then black. Brown, that is the best so far.

Then I struck lucky. I found a dark green uniform, my favorite color; my father's too. I pulled the uniform off the rack. To top it all off this color was in my size. I looked back at were John was to ask him what he was choosing. John wasn't there. Then I heard a click as the door to one of the two fitting rooms closed and locked. I smiled and throughout to myself, "John, why am I not surprised." I grabbed the matching boots and gloves and headed for the fitting room. The uniform itself was in six pieces, shirt, pants, two gloves, and two boots. I went in the changing room and closed the door.

…

A few minutes later I was standing in my full uniform. It was dark green with black semi-stripes. The left shoulder pad was a large ball. It was soft on the arm but rock hard on the outside in the left forearm, on the bottom side if I held my hand with palm up, was a circular hole. It didn't extend all the way through, but I did have to wonder what it was for. There was a small, round, flexible as fabric screen in the front, where the section ID would be displayed. There was nothing odd about the right arm. The pants were dark green on the top and changed over to black below the knees. The boots and gloves were both dark green. The uniform was made out of a pretty sturdy yet comfortable material.

I took a step out of the fitting room, and there was John, waiting. No sooner was I out then he said, "You picked a good uniform Kurako."

"I'm not surprised at your selection either," I said. John was dressed in his uniform, the uniform of a Force. He was wearing two layers of robes. He had a blood red rob that came down do his ankles. He wore a black robe over the red one. The flexible screen was on the front of his neck. He wore nothing on his right hand. On his left hand he wore a black gauntlet, with a hole in the back of it, just like my forearm. On top of his head he wore a black hat. He wore black shoes on his feet.

"Well Kurako, I think we have what we need, lets get out of the uniforms and take them to the desk."

…

After John and I were back in our civillian cloths we went to the desk. The old lady there logged our selections and then she placed a device on the screens of the uniforms. On the screens a white circle with a white "T" appeared. "This ID indicates you are hunters in training. You will be issued your training weapons when training classes start. Hunters are issued a wooden saber, Rangers are issued laser handguns, Forces are issued wooden staffs. If you have one of these weapons at home that you'd rather use please let me know now." The lady said. Then she coughed. I said I had my wooden saber I'd rather use. As she finished entering this into the computer she coughed again.

"Are you ok?" I asked. For an answer she kept on coughing, then she collapsed onto her desk.

In a very weak voice she said, "I knew I should have gone to the doctors tod…" Most people I know wouldn't know what to do in this situation, but growing up with a doctor for a mother I knew what I to do. I checked her pulse and checked her breathing. There was still a faint pulse, and some breathing. I picked her up and placed her on my back.

"Tell the Guild what happened and grab our stuff," I told John as I waited for the elevator, "I'm going to take her to the hospital. Meet me at our quarters" After what seemed like an eternity the elevator arrived and I got in. "GROUND FLOOR!" I shouted to the elevator's computer. The elevator began to rise; John would get on it later. Once the elevator stopped I barreled right out, past some hunters in uniform. I continued to run until I got to the Hunter Residence's transporter. There was a line of people waiting to use it. I barreled past them, shouting, "Out of my way, I've got a medical emergency here." The person in the transporter jumped out as I ran in. "MECIAL CENTER!" I shouted. I felt myself devolve as I was transported away. My vision cleared in a moment in the medical center. Fortunately Kasan, my mother, was in the lobby.

"Kurako, what are you doing here?" she asked, then she saw the old lady on my back. "Oh my goodness," she said, and then she ran to the wall intercom. She hit a button and spoke to the open microphone, "This is Kasan, I need a patient bed and life scanners in the lobby ASAP! We have a code blue, repeat code blue!" At that I took a look backwards at the lady I was carrying. Her face and hands had turned a deep blue color. My mother left the intercom and came over. Kasan felt this lady's wrist, "No pulse."

Then the doors flew open and a hover table floated in quickly, followed and preceded by some medics. One of them was my blonde, seventeen-year-old sister Kri; she was doing hands on studying lately. I placed the lady gently on the table. The medics quickly connected some equipment and rushed her deep into the hospital. Kri took a quick glance at me before she went with them. Kasan stayed to ask me questions. All I had to say was she was filling out information on the computer when she collapsed. Kasan then left, following the patient. I sighed; this was defiantly not how I planned on starting my career as a hunter. A familiar voice next to the door spoke, "You did the right thing Kurako."

I spun around, and there was John. "John, I thought I told you to wait for me at our quarters."

John replied simply, "I knew you'd still be here."

"Well John, now that you're here, lets go home." John and I walked home, neither of us drives and we don't like using transporters, we both prefer to walk. I thought to myself "If this is the excitement of one day, imagine a whole career.

…

I learned later that the old lady passed away later that day, tumor in the lungs. At least she had some kindness before she left.


	7. I am Kurako, the Hunter

Chapter Seven

I am Kurako, the Hunter

A few days after the hospital incident is when my training was to begin. I had brought my belongings from my old home to my hunter's residence. In preparation for training I had been practicing with my wood saber, harder then I had ever done before. John stayed in his room for the most part; training his mind is what he told me.

Five days of training passed. Then it was time. My first session was before John's. Early in the morning I left, ready for whatever the Guild would through at me. Saber on my back I left, I felt I could take on anything.

…

Because I'm short on time and it was a fairly routine experience I won't go into details on the training. Also I have been asked not to reveal too much, as hunters are still being trained.

All hunters go through basic blade and gun training. All human and newman hunters also go through basic technique training.

Gun training simply was how to use a handgun to its best advantages. During the target practice I only hit one of the ten targets. I had decided I would use a gun only if necessary.

With the techniques we were simply taught how to do basic attacks and healing. I did fairly well here; after all I had almost made the Force class. It was a rather strange experience though, watching a fireball shoot out of one's own hand. Some of the hunters were fairly surprised by the experience, and even jumped back. There were some burns, shocks, and frostbite, but all in all no real harm was done.

Blade training was the real fun experience. I had been studying swords all my life, so maybe it was a good thing I was a Hunter and not a Force. The rest of the class was issued wooden sabers on day one. I had my father's. As time went on I learned just how fragile standard wood sabers could be, as the Guild issued saber's kept breaking. I started to wonder why the saber my father gave me wouldn't break.

Time passed in the class and I was introduced to many different types of blades. The twin blade dagger set was an interesting thing to use. With one curved blade in each hand it was a trick t make sure I didn't slice myself and optimize hitting the target. The lance class was simply a two-sided saber. With the second blade I had trouble at first avoiding impaling myself, good thing we trained with wooden weapons.

Then there were the Partisans. This weapon was a long staff with a blade on the end. I quickly saw one flaw; the Partisan could be easily attacked and broken simply by striking its extended handle. I decided I'd fix this problem sometime and build my own Partisan. An effective class of weaponry was the claw class. These types of weapons mounted on the right arm with two blades extending beyond the fist. The nice thing about these weapons was they could be ready to use in a moment's notice, and you could still do normal stuff with your hands.

Then I was introduced to a weapon I truly liked, the sword. There were two types, broadsword and katana. The katana had a blade on one side and was designed for quick speed. It was the broadsword, however, that held my complete attention. The blade was on two sides of the sword. As its name implied the sword was a fairly wide sword. And with that width came power, power to deal serious damage. I knew that this would be the weapon I would use the most.

…

To this day I have been at my best with a sword. My skills with the broadsword have progressed to the point where I can block even bullets from a gun. I can even throw it with great accuracy. Looks like I started rambling better continue.

…

The month of training wore on. I became more and more proficient with the blade. I just wish I knew how John was handling his classes. I rarely saw him except at night when we where both at our quarters. As it was typical of John, he didn't volunteer any information. He came in at night, got something from the kitchen, and then went to sleep. He was up and gone before I woke up in the morning. I could tell everything he wanted to tell me by the extreme weariness he had on his face.

However as the end of training approached John was clearly worn out. There was no surprise there. As I Hunter I only had to learn the basics of techniques. All I had to do was learn basic attacks, some healing, and some support. John however had a very different challenge. John was becoming a Force, and a very powerful one at that. Forces had to master all sorts of techniques. Later on in life I'd discover just how powerful John's techniques would be.

…

I'll take a break in my story to tell you about techniques. Techniques are basically magic spells. The techniques acquire greater power as their summoner's mind becomes more powerful. There are three types of attack techniques; Foie, Barta, and Zonde. Foie techniques are techniques of fire, while Barta is the ice technique. Zonde is lightning, plain and simple. The three attack techniques have multiple power levels: Easy (no prefix), normal (Gi- is the prefix), and hard (Ra- is the prefix). The healing technique Resta is used to heal yourself and teammates, although its mental drain is considerable. Anti is able to cure you and others of abnormal conditions; such as confusion, poison, ect. The support technique Ryuker allows you to create a temporary warp between your location and another point in space, although its range is limited.

So far all the techniques I've told you about are the ones I was taught. As a Force John has learned far more then I ever will. These are the techniques John has shown me.

There are to more attack techniques only Forces are taught; Grants and Megid. The way John describes Grants is a shower of arrows of light after a brief lock on. Megid, simply, is death, the curse of death. Megid however is not very accurate. There is another Healing technique only forces know, one that consumes considerable mind power, Reverser. This technique can revive a fallen, but not dead, teammate. Once someone is killed instead of being knocked out, that is it for them, no technique can bring back the dead.

…

As was tradition Principal Tyrell, the man in charge of Pioneer 2, stroll through the classes on their last day, only about three months into the training. Only one more hurdle to pass, the practical exam. I was sitting down at a table in the waiting room. The exam was taking place in the same area we had our initial test in. We would be graded on how we had progressed and how we reacted to the new changes and the mission. John had gone in while ago, lucky to have a last name earlier alphabetically. I just sighed as I sat on one of the chairs and waited.

Finally, after what seemed like hours it was finally my turn. This time I was given a broader choice of weaponry, and I choose the broadsword. Once again we used wooden blades, once again the inside was fake. I entered the chamber through the red door once again. The doors closed behind me, but this time there were no lights in the chamber. There was a rumbling as I felt the whole chamber start to move. It was pitch black as the small chamber descended downwards. After traveling down what felt like 6 tals the rumbling stopped. I held my breath and waited, my sword tightly in my hand.


End file.
